


Give me cookies - illustration

by MinaZ



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Comic, Cute Kids, Gen, Pre-Star Wars: Jedi Apprentice, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaZ/pseuds/MinaZ
Summary: Scene from SWModdy's 'Give me cookies'





	Give me cookies - illustration

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Give me cookies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383210) by [SWModdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy). 



 

Thanks to SWModdy. Obi-Wan being cute and Mace being amused. You should go read the story :)

 

I don’t draw often, but I wanted to try this. Mace looks a bit strange and Jedi clothes have the worst color ever XD

I hope the quality is readable, if not:

1) Obi-Wan: Hi!

2) Obi-Wan: You want to give me a cookie Knight Windu! (<\- Obi's first Force Suggestion)

3) Mace Windu (thinking): Did he just...? Kriffing adorable

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Mace has hair as a young knight. I assume he lost it when he got that council seat.


End file.
